


through it all (stand by me)

by s_c_writ



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, OT4, Soft Boys, brief language of flowers importance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_c_writ/pseuds/s_c_writ
Summary: Ignis cares, and is cared for right back.orappr 6000 words of Ignis-centric appreciation from his favorite boys whom he loves with all his heart





	through it all (stand by me)

**~P.A.~**

  
  


As soon as Ignis opens the door to Noctis’ apartment and is met with a silence only broken by the sounds of pages turning in the living room, he knows he’s in for a  _ night.  _ Midterms are starting the next day, so the prince and his best friend have been holed up in the apartment all weekend under the guise of studying, with more than just a little bit of napping and gaming thrown into the mix. 

 

He makes his way out of the hallway and into the kitchen to see both Noctis and Prompto bent over their books at the table, furiously writing down notes. Well, only the blond’s pen is moving and--Noctis is asleep. Ignis sighs fondly as he sets his bag on the kitchen counter. He goes straight to his prince, returns Prompto’s smile, and nudges Noctis awake.

 

“Highness, please. You know how poorly you feel the next day if you fall asleep at the table. If you are finished studying, go lay down on the couch while I cook dinner.”

 

He only gets a low groan in response, but Ignis is persistent, so he continues jostling him until the prince throws himself out of his chair with a huff and collapses face first on the couch that sits less than five feet away. Ignis just shakes his head once more and tucks the abandoned chair under the table. Prompto is still writing at a million miles an hour, so the green-eyed advisor just ruffles his hair as he passes and lets him be while he starts on dinner. He’s just gotten the rice cooking and vegetables chopped when there’s a defeated groan and a head slams on the table.

 

“Iggy?” He receives a questioning hum. “How good are you at biology?”

 

The advisor thinks for a moment, his hands still going through the motions of preparing Prompto’s favorite green curry.

 

“I am...competent, depending on the subject area.”

 

“Meiosis and cell division?”

 

The blond gets another hum and peeks up at his older friend through his hair.

 

“Clear and set the table and I will help you as much as I can after you take a break and have some dinner.”

 

Prompto visibly brightens and hops up to obey, shuffling his papers together into a haphazard pile and plunking them down on the coffee table before carefully and neatly organizing Noctis’ notes into the correct folders and setting them beside his own. He bounces over to the kitchen and gathers dishes to put out at the table, pointedly getting three and setting them out. Next are the drinks, and he carefully carries over three glasses of water without spilling a drop. When looked to for instructions, Ignis jerks his head towards the rice cooker, so Prompto readies the rice and brings it to the table while Ignis finishes the curry.

 

“Wake Noctis up for me, will you?”

 

“Sure!”

 

Prompto rounds the couch and grabs one of Noctis’ limp arms and gently tugs on him until he’s rewarded with a quiet groan.

 

“Food time!! Ignis made curry, and I didn’t see many veggies!”

 

“...Liar.”

 

A laugh lights up the room, and even Noctis smiles tiredly before dragging himself up and back to the table. When his advisor stands next to him to spoon some curry and rice onto his place, he leans against his side and hums as thanks before digging in.

 

Prompto chatters for most of dinner. Most of it is inane observations about classmates or people he saw while running, but sometimes Ignis will interject with a question or the raven-haired prince with a correction to a story about a classmate. The blond beams every time and draws some conversation out of the other two about their days, their opinions on ice cream flavors, and he even incites a friendly bickering between the two on whether Noctis did or did not need to go over some reports the following week.

 

Dinner is finished soon, and Noctis goes back to the couch to flop down, but Prompto jumps up to help Ignis clean and wash the dishes. Once everything’s dried and put away, Ignis nods towards the table.

 

“Sit and get out what you’re struggling with, Prompto. I’ll make some tea and we can see what we can do.”

 

They settle down at the table, heads bent close as Prompto points out the different subject areas giving him trouble.

 

“Meiosis just...won’t stick!!”

 

“Alright, we’ll start there.”

 

Ignis patiently explains the different processes of cell division for the blond while leaving cues for him to dredge up an answer of his own. By the end of it, Prompto can mostly explain meiosis versus mitosis and Noctis has long since passed out on the couch and is snoring softly.

 

“Take a quick standing break while I get His Highness into bed before he damages his back even more.”

 

Ignis’ voice may give off annoyance, but Prompto sees the soft look in his eyes whenever he rouses Noct and ends up carrying him and all his 176 centimeters of height to the cave he calls a bedroom to let him get a proper night’s rest. He comes back to Prompto clearing their cups from their tea and smiles to himself.

 

“Thank you, Prom.”

 

The younger teen glows and comes back to sit down at the table. They spend another hour or two working through the topics on the exam before Ignis calls it a night.

 

“Sleep is important for retention, Prompto. Go get some rest so you can stay awake during the exam.”

 

The blond just nods and obediently begins packing up his notes to shove in his bag before tossing it by the door for the next morning. When Ignis has picked up his own bag to leave, Prompto hurries over and slams into his chest, tucking his head under Ignis’ chin for a moment. The retainer sighs fondly and just pats his back. 

 

“Go to bed, Prompto.”   
  
“M’kay… Night, Iggy. Thanks for all your help.”

 

“Of course.”

 

He watches Prompto disappear into Noctis’ bedroom before letting himself out, locking the door behind him, and heading to his own apartment for the night.

 

\--

 

A sweet smell in the air rouses Prompto from the last dredges of a dream and he groans as he stretches out, joints cracking as he straightens them for the first time that day. He wiggles out from his best friend’s warm arm around him and relieves himself before following the smell out to the kitchen. Ignis is there making pancakes and sipping on a coffee. The most unusual part of seeing Ignis wasn’t his presence-- it was his hair. He had left it down that morning to fall over his forehead and shine like molten gold in the soft morning light.

 

“Good morning, Prompto. I trust you slept well?”

 

“Mhm. G’mornin’, Iggy. Smells good.”

 

“It will be done soon. Get Noctis up for me, would you?”

 

Prompto nods and turns back to the bedroom. Noctis has buried himself under the blankets in Prompto’s absence and lets out what the blond might even call a whimper when his shoulder is shaken.

 

“Noct, buddy, gotta get up. Midterms are today ‘n Iggy’s making us pancakes.”

 

“Choc..?”

 

The monosyllabic question makes Prompto laugh, which Noctis scowls at without even opening his eyes.   
  


“Knowing him, he’s absolutely making you some chocolate chip pancakes. Best get up and eat ‘em while they’re warm, yeah?”

 

Noctis whines again but allows Prompto to physically drag him up and shove him into the bathroom as the blond heads back out into the living space. 

 

“He’s up.”

 

“Impressive.”

 

As soon as he slides onto a chair, Ignis is setting a plate of pancakes and a mug of coffee in front of him, and Prompto smiles up at him happily and thanks him before digging in. Ignis hums in response and goes back to the stove while waiting for his charge to emerge from the bathroom.

 

At long last, Noctis ventures out into the sunlit living room and groans at the brightness. Prompto huffs out a laugh and Ignis just smiles, meeting him at the table with a mug to match Prompto’s and a stack of chocolate chip pancakes. Noctis flops into a chair and leans against his friend’s side, his hair damp from his shower, nose pressed into Ignis’ waist. The retainer just smiles and shifts his weight as his hand comes to ruffle Noctis’ hair and pat his head.

 

“Good morning to you too, Noct.”

 

He only gets a grunt in response. The raven-haired boy finally sits up straight enough to feed himself and shovels food into his mouth, humming pleasantly at the taste. The eldest of the three smiles and nods, satisfied, before heading back over to the kitchen to clean up. 

 

Noctis and Prompto get ready for their day while Ignis tidies a little bit and quizzes them on last-minute information, and soon they’re in the car with Ignis driving them to the school. Noctis dozes on Prompto’s shoulder in the back, but the blond is animatedly talking to Ignis all the way up to the closing of the door behind them as they leave for class.

 

\--

 

It’s the weekend after midterms, and Ignis has been granted most of the day to himself. The Citadel had suspended meetings for the day after a tense shouting match between some members of the Council, and all junior members had been sent home, including Ignis. Noctis has training with Gladio for most of the day, so the young advisor takes his time getting back home to have some coffee and sort his mind out.

 

He closes the door behind him and drops his bag on the hook by the door before heading into the hallway to toe off his shoes and tuck them away. Ignis straightens and stretches his arms into the air, grunting lightly when his back pops. A flash of white catches his eye from down the hallway, and his forehead wrinkles as he moves silently forward to investigate the unfamiliar presence.

 

Placed directly in the center of his pristine coffee table is a small bouquet of wild jasmine flowers that have obviously been picked and put into a little vase by an unprofessional hand, and a little black picture frame sitting on a card. The flowers’ heady scent fills the air pleasantly, and Ignis steps up to get a closer look. His name is carefully written on the front of the card, and the retainer relaxes and lets a small smile grace his features when he recognizes the script.

 

“ _ Iggy-- _

 

_ I hope you don’t mind that Gladio helped me kinda break into your apartment to give you this. Thank you for always having my back even though you don’t have to! You really saved my ass for midterms and it means a lot! You’re the best. _

 

_ \--Prom” _

 

Ignis rereads the note a few times before carefully putting it down next to the vase of flowers again and picking up the photo frame. Inside the clean frame is a snapshot of one of his favorite times. Gladio had dragged all three of them and Iris out camping, and Prompto had been taking pictures for most of the day. There was one shot that they’d all gathered together for under the influence of the combined powers of Iris and Prompto’s puppy eyes and pouts, and that’s what this picture is. 

 

The shot had ended up framed perfectly; Gladio was at the top of the picture with one arm slung around Iris’ shoulder, Noct in the middle with his head resting on Ignis’ shoulder as he looked up at the camera through his lashes, the retainer smiling lightly, and Prompto was in the front, his arm extended to fit everyone in the shot, Gladio’s hand resting on his shoulder from the back. All of them look happy and relaxed, and Ignis feels fondness spread through him for the thoughtful gift, a dopey smile staying with him while he carefully sets the frame on a shelf next to some various precious gifts from Noctis and Gladio throughout the years. His mood is high for the rest of the day, and not even Noctis and Gladio’s gentle ribbing that evening is enough to spoil it.

  
  


\--

  
  


**~G.A.~**

 

“Noctis, aren’t you supposed to be training today?”

 

Ignis’ voice carries through the open plan apartment as he places his shoes neatly by the door, barely loud enough to be heard over the sound of whatever game Noctis had been playing for the past week. He moves forward to see Prompto--somehow despite the game’s volume--passed out with his head in Noctis’ lap, hair still damp from his shower after training with Nyx that morning. The blond has been going through different processes to get accepted as part of Noctis’ Crownsguard, and that includes rigorous training early in the morning. The young Kingsglaive had offered to start training Prompto early, and the eager boy had jumped on the chance.

 

“Noct? Why aren’t you with Gladio?”

 

“Sick.”

 

The retainer stiffens and takes four long strides to get to his charge, immediately pressing a hand against his forehead and bending to check if his eyes have glassed over. The prince just sighs and indulges him for a second before elaborating.

 

“M’not sick. Gladdy is. Caught something from Iris and isn’t allowed out of bed.”

 

Ignis narrows his eyes and finishes checking on Noctis and even checks the sleeping Prompto’s temperature before deeming them both acceptable and straightening up. He takes a blanket from the armchair that goes mostly unused and drapes it over the blond’s slim form, gently brushing back a lock of hair from his forehead. Noctis’ eyes are soft as he watches this, but he goes back to his game when Ignis heads to the kitchen table to bring his bag back over to the couch. His raven hair gets ruffled playfully and he grumbles, ducking away from Ignis’ hand in vain.

 

“Since you have extra time today, we can go through some of the reports I know you were not able to get through yesterday.”

 

“But--”

 

“After you finish this chapter.”

  
Noctis sends Ignis a bright smile and continues the game, keeping his word after he completes the area and obediently going through and reading summaries of reports Ignis had brought.

 

\--

 

Everything hurt and he was dying. Probably not dying, but Astrals did he want to in this moment. His lungs felt weighed down against his ribs and every breath sent a cascade of fire down his windpipe, and he would swear up and down on his family name that his joints were all swollen to three times their size.

 

Gladio’s only relief came in the form of a cool, steady hand on his cheek after countless hours of being cooped up in bed and drifting in and out of intense fever dreams. Gentle fingers sweep his growing hair away from his face, completely disregarding how sweaty his face must be, before settling on his jaw, with what must be the thumb sweeping over his cheekbone. Gladio tries to speak, but it just comes out as a faint croak, and the gentle presence shushes him. The lilt of the voice is so familiar that he pushes his face weakly into the hand as thanks, tension draining out of him instantly.

 

“Ig…”

 

“Shh, go back to sleep.”

 

Despite his best efforts, Gladio finds himself obeying and drifting off, head pounding a rhythm that the rest of him must find steady enough to let it lull him to a fitful sleep. He wakes a few more times, but Ignis is there everytime as a steady and comforting presence to feed him some medicine and mild soup and comb his sweaty hair away from his face when he can’t be bothered to do it himself.

 

It’s not until the fifth or sixth time that Gladio wakes up that lucidity comes back to him, but Ignis isn’t there anymore. In his place is an unfamiliar blanket tucked around his broad form and a still-warm bowl of soup on a TV tray next to his bed. A closer inspection also yields a note with a quick rundown of the day’s events, penned in Ignis’ beautiful handwriting and tucked into the newest book from the series Gladio had been reading. He grins and rolls his shoulders out before tucking the note back into the book and reaching for the bowl of soup and scarfing it down like he does with all of his friend’s cooking.

 

\--

 

Ignis comes by again the next day with more soup, but it’s less mild and more filling than what he had brought before. Gladio groans in appreciation at the smell as his friend brings him a steaming bowl in bed.

 

“You’re a saint, Igs, has anyone told you that before?”

 

A wry smile twists Ignis’ lips and he shrugs.

 

“A few times.”

 

The taller of the two chuckles, but allows Ignis to take his temperature and scowl at the thermometer for a moment before sighing and digging through the bag he’d brought.

 

“I asked Nyx to train Noct today. I believe he said he would have Prompto work defensive evasion and Noctis on faster attacks and disengages in a few sparring sessions. That is all settled, so relax until you have fully recovered.”

 

Gladio grumbles under his breath but nods and turns obediently when he’s nudged to face away from Ignis. Deft fingers comb along his scalp for a moment before weaving through his hair to form a neat braid to keep his hair off of his face as the fever lingers and hikes up his normally high temperature even more. He hums and closes his eyes while Ignis works, secretly pleased to get so much of his friend’s undivided attention. Gladio loves Noctis and will readily die for him when and if it comes to that, but sometimes he just needs a little bit of Ignis’ calm, steady attention on himself. Now that he has it, he’s determined to make the best of it.

 

It takes a little bit of convincing, but Ignis finally agrees to read to Gladio, and he props himself up against the headboard of Gladio’s big bed as the taller, broader man comes to rest his head in his friend’s lap. Slender fingers comb little flyaway hairs by his ear and Gladio hums, pleased, as his eyes fall shut, content even with the lingering sickness in his system. Even as he lets himself relax, he’s thinking of ways to thank Ignis in ways more meaningful than words.

 

\--

 

_ From Noctis: hey no need to cook dinner 2nite. gladdy’s gonna bring us pizza from that place on main u said u liked. _

 

_ From Noctis: prom’s also gonna be w us _

 

Ignis’ brows furrow in confusion, but he accepts his charge’s texts and heads over with no plans for dinner. Upon arrival, there’s an excitable blond in his arms to greet him, and Ignis happily pats Prompto’s fluffy hair and follows him into the living area, only to stop short.

 

The space that is usually littered with homework and blankets at this point is absolutely spotless. Every throw pillow is on the couch or chairs neatly, all the blankets are folded over the backs of them where they belong, and the table is empty and wiped clean. Green eyes quickly take stock of the rest of the room and his eyebrows nearly shoot into his hairline. The kitchen is void of any speck of dust and the smell of the cleaner still lingers. The curtains for the floor-to-ceiling windows are pulled back to show off the cleaned and dusted blinds and glass, and the sunlight streaming in gives silent praise to the lack of dust on any surface.

 

Ignis recovers his composure before he can make a fool of himself and gape at the scene, and he turns to Noctis and Prompto, the blond draped over the prince’s back at this point, and sees them vibrating with energy. Even Noctis is quivering a little bit, but all the energy is released in one long exhale when Ignis pulls both of them into a fierce hug. 

 

“What has gotten into you two?”

 

Noctis scoffs lightly but burrows into Ignis’ chest a little bit, an arm snaking around his waist to keep him there for a moment.

 

“What, we can’t clean on our own?”

 

“Well--”

 

Prompto’s excited voice cuts him off.

 

“Gladio suggested it!!! He guilted Noct into thinking about all the wonderful things you do for him and all of us and suggested that we could give you a proper night off! So he made a list of all the things you usually do for us, and they’re all done!”   
  


“But what about--”

 

It’s Noctis that interrupts him this time, voice muffled a little bit by the fabric of Ignis’ shirt.

 

“The late meeting with Nyx? Gladio had a favor owed to him by the hero himself, so he’s standing in for you right now. Pretty sure he’s even taking notes. He got Nyx to work around an earlier time, so he’ll be with us later and bring pizza and the meeting’s notes for you to look at tomorrow.”

 

Ignis stays silent this time and just squeezes the two that have completely subjected themselves to the tight embrace.

 

“C’mon, let’s watch some of that crime show I know you like.”

 

The advisor lets the younger two pull him towards the couch and feels himself relax. He presses a chaste kiss onto both of their heads and lets them curl against either side as they become absorbed in the mysteries of the show. Before long, Noctis has nodded off, comfortable and warm with Ignis’ arm around his waist, and Prompto looks sleepy, but he’s awake and blearily asking Ignis questions whenever he misses something happen in the show. Ignis himself is close to dozing whenever the front door is unlocked and swung open, the sounds registering somewhere in the back of his hazy mind. 

 

Prompto lifts his head from Ignis’ shoulder and looks over the back of the couch before easing himself out of the tangle of limbs, immediately wide awake.

 

“Gladio!”

 

“Hey, Prom.”

 

The warm smell of pizza fills the air, but Ignis finds himself still too comfortable to move and jostle his prince now that the rational, alert part of him is soothed at the fact that it’s just Gladio coming through the door. Time must move differently in this hazy, warm plane he’s existing in, because the next thing he knows, gentle, but callused fingers are drifting along his jaw and coaxing him to open his eyes beyond the little slits that they are now.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I brought dinner, Igs. C’mon, up and at ‘em.”

 

Ignis nods faintly and opens his eyes to see Gladio smiling at him, a fond look in his amber eyes that are deepened in the low lighting. He stretches his legs out and pats Noctis’ back gently from where he’s still curled in a ball and nestled against his side.

 

“Gladio brought pizza, Noct.”

 

The prince just whines quietly but allows Gladio to manhandle him to the table where Prompto had set out paper plates and some sodas that the Shield had brought. They all pile the flimsy dishes high with warm pizza and return to the couch with their prizes. Ignis thinks about protesting but shrugs instead and settles himself on the floor in front of Gladio, placing his plate down on the coffee table. They all watch the show with varying degrees of interest.

 

Noctis is the first to give up watching and after he finishes eating, he plops himself in Prompto’s lap with his phone and coaxes him into a game of King’s Knight. The blond happily obliges, tucking his chin over Noctis’ shoulder and watching both screens as they go through a mission.

 

Ignis finishes his own dinner and leans back against the couch between Gladio’s knees, letting his head fall against one of the firm thighs bracketing him. His eyes have half closed in contentment, thoroughly relaxed with his favorite people around him happy and cared for. Strong hands cover his shoulders and knead into the muscles there, and Gladio just laughs when he’s able to draw out a pleased groan from the instant pressure release on his tense muscles.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t taint Prompto’s innocence!”

 

Noctis brings his hand up to cover the blond’s eyes, just in time to block the very uncharacteristic middle finger he gets from his retainer. There’s a beat of silence before Gladio and Noctis burst into surprised laughter, Ignis smiling despite the pink tinting his warm cheeks. The rest of the evening follows a similar trend, until Ignis is allowed to go home for an early night and get a restful sleep.

  
  


\--

 

**~N.L.C.~**

  
  
  


“Are you ready, Your Majesty, Your Highness?”

 

The councilman’s eyes go from the king to the prince and gather their approval before proceeding with the meeting. Noctis is dressed in his royal raiment and sat directly to the right of his father. Gladio and Ignis flank him a couple feet behind, and Clarus and Cor flank King Regis similarly. It had been a full day of meetings that Ignis insisted he show up to without explanation, just like the past week. He does his best to pay close attention to what is being said about borders and conflicts and the Hunters’ numbers, but his mind goes numb after a while. The prince is about to nod off when a foot nudges his own. 

 

Noctis straightens up and eyes his father from the corner of his eye, and he would swear that there’s a hint of a mirthful smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He bites back his own smile and responds with a nudge to his father’s foot in thanks. 

 

The rest of the meetings for the morning continue in a similar fashion, with Noctis’ father, the king, nudging his son awake every time he starts to nod off, looking more and more amused every time it happens, and Noctis scuffing up both their beautifully shined shoes by nudging him back and also just getting his attention to make a small face when one of the councilmembers say something particularly annoying. Once, King Regis actually snorts when his son makes a face at him and has to cover it up with a cough. Behind him, Gladio also has to reign in laughter, but the other three attendants just roll their eyes up towards the ceiling and mutter prayers to the Six for patience for their beloved royalty.

 

They all sit for lunch together, and Noctis practically glows whenever Ignis says that was the last meeting for Noctis for the week. It’s only Wednesday, so he is a little confused, but a grin still breaks out on his face. In his excitement to be out and to go relax, he nearly misses his father’s conspiratorial look shared with Ignis, but he narrows his eyes.

 

“What have you done?”

 

“Oh, nothing, my son. Now come give your old man a hug! I still have meetings for the rest of the day while you get to roam free!”

 

Noctis grumbles slightly but willingly goes into his father’s arms, fitting himself snugly against his chest. The embrace brings him an unbridled sense of peace and safety, and he allows himself to close his eyes against a brief swell of emotion. Every time he sees his father, he’s struck with how desperately he wants to be like him in the future: kind, caring, and wise. The cane he carries is a painful reminder of the Crystal sapping away at his health, and Noctis’ heart clenches whenever he thinks about it, thinks about losing his father sooner than he should, or even at all.

 

His hands fist in the back of his father’s jacket and his eyes screw up against the hot tears welling there, a nearly overwhelming wave of emotion crashing over him. Things go quiet around him, and he gathers that their friends have taken a step back to give them a little bit of space after noticing the change in atmosphere. A warm hand cups the back of Noctis’ head and draws him even closer.

 

“Oh, Noct..my son…”

 

A soft sob rips from his throat despite all his efforts to keep it contained, but that’s where it ends. They hold onto each other tightly until Noctis can wrest his emotions under control and breathe a little easier, relaxing into his father’s hold.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

He nods, distrustful of his own voice, and steps back slightly, looking at their matching black dress shoes.

 

“Noctis..”

 

His father’s tone draws his eyes up, green eyes meeting blue, and something unspoken passes between the two that has them sharing a soft, sad smile before straightening.

 

“Go enjoy yourself.”

 

“I’ll come back for dinner on Saturday?”

 

His father’s eyes soften.

 

“Please.”

 

A warm hand rests on Noctis’ back, and Cor and Clarus flank his father as they head back to the main meeting room. The young prince sighs and lets himself lean against Ignis for support momentarily before being led out to the car. 

 

“Would you like to drive, Noct?”

 

Two heads whip around to stare at Ignis incredulously, but Noctis’ answering grin is blinding.

 

“Absolutely!”

 

Gladio just shakes his head at Ignis while he laughs and they change direction to the car that Noctis had been gifted by his father after he had passed his licensing exam.

 

“If you kill us, I’m never gonna forgive you.”

 

Noctis just smiles innocently.

 

“I don’t know what you mean, dear Gladio.”

 

\--

 

Twenty nerve-wracking minutes later, they’re piling out of the car in the parking garage of Noctis’ apartment building. Ignis is vaguely paler than usual, and Gladio just looks mildly irritated, but he softens whenever Noctis falls into step beside him, their arms brushing slightly in their formalwear.

 

“Prompto should be upstairs, Highness. Why don’t you change and take full advantage of your time to relax?”

 

Ignis’ eyes are twinkling, and Noctis agrees cautiously before racing Gladio upstairs. Somehow, the advisor beats both of them and opens the door, only to get slammed into by Prompto. He staggers back slightly before stabilizing and smiling fondly, an arm wrapping around the blond’s shoulders.

 

“You’re here!! How were the meetings??”

 

They answer his questions as they head inside, Noctis shouting from his bedroom as he changes into sweats and an old t-shirt that’s probably Gladio’s from how big it sits on him. Ignis follows him into the room to hang up his royal raiment for him as he sheds the layers, and he drags him into a tight hug whenever he’s fully changed.

 

“Iggy?”

 

He hugs back tentatively, unprepared for the amount of emotion pouring off of his oldest friend in waves. The elder steps back and clears his throat before smiling at him, almost apologetically.

 

“I am truly sorry that I’ve been making you go to so many meetings, but I promise it will have been worth it.”

 

Noctis cocks his head to the side, studying Ignis’ face carefully.

 

“You’re free until Monday. Completely. I have cleared your obligations until then. By going to the meetings yourself, you eliminated the need for reading reports.”

 

Blue eyes widen in the half-light of the bedroom, and Noctis gapes.

 

“Wha-”

 

“There may have also been some strings pulled by His Majesty, but the new game that you and Prompto have been excited for...is waiting for you in the console.”

 

“What?? It’s not supposed to be out for another week!”   
  


Ignis shrugs slightly.

 

“Perks of royalty wanting his son to be happy?”

 

Noctis doesn’t respond except to crash back into Ignis’ chest and thank him feverently.

 

“I merely--”

 

“You suggested it to him, and I know you did… Thank you. Seriously.”

 

Ignis clears his throat again, his eyes suspiciously shiny in the low light as he hugs Noctis back before they release each other.

 

“Go on, Your Highness. Your freedom awaits.”

 

Noctis grins and drags Ignis out to the living area with him, releasing him in favor of throwing himself into Prompto’s lap and excitedly telling him what’s happening. The blond nearly shrieks in his surprise, and they start up the console and the game directly afterwards, tucked close into each other’s space. Ignis lets himself recline against the wall behind them and sighs to himself, a soft smile turning up the corners of his mouth. Gladio leans next to him and smirks knowingly before nudging him with a shoulder and going to sit on the biggest armchair. He’s somehow already shed his shirt and changed into track pants, leaving Ignis the only one still fully-dressed in his formalwear, but he finds that he doesn’t mind a single bit.

 

\--

  
  


“Gladio--stop laughing at me! You said you’d help!!!”

 

Raucous laughter fills the early morning air of Noctis’ apartment through the phone that has been set on the counter in the kitchen. The prince is at the stove, closely inspecting an omelette to see if it’s been cooked all the way through as his Shield laughs at his incompetence through the phone.

 

“How do I know it’s time to flip it?”

 

“Have you put the stuff in it?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then go ahead and fold it over quickly.”

 

Noctis grabs the spatula and does just that, blinking in surprise at the beautiful omelette in front of him.

 

“How’s it lookin’, princess?”

 

“Shut up, it looks really good, actually.”

 

“Don’t forget to check on the rice.”

 

“Shit.”

 

Noctis hurries over to the rice maker and lets the steam seal go before sticking his nose in and checking that it’s done.

 

“Alright, it looks pretty mu--”

 

A key turns in the lock on the front door and the prince freezes. In comes Ignis, looking put together and tired as he places his shoes down neatly. He looks up in surprise as the smell of cooking reaches him, and Noctis immediately presses the “End Call” button before Gladio can out him.

 

“Noct?”

 

“Morning, Iggy.”

 

“... What do you have there?”

 

Noctis looks down at his hand.

 

“Spatula?”

 

The advisor rolls his eyes and approaches his charge.

 

“No!”

 

Ignis startles, halting in place, eyes huge behind his glasses.

 

“Just….sit down? Please?”

 

He slowly obeys, sitting at the table without taking his eyes off the raven-haired boy frantically moving around the kitchen and plating what looks to be an omelette and rice. Soon, a plate full of food is set before him, as well as a steaming cup of coffee.

 

“...Noct?”

 

The prince heaves out a sigh and drapes himself over Ignis’ back, hugging him lightly from behind.

 

“You’re always…..always doing things for me that aren’t in your job description. You do so much without asking for anything in return and.. I just...wanted to do something for you…”

 

Ignis’ throat closes up, but he refuses to cry. He brings his hand up to hold Noctis’ forearm and leans their temples together firmly, eyes falling shut. His thanks is silent, but he thinks Noctis understands from the way he just hugs him tighter.

 

They end up sharing the plate that Noctis made, and Ignis is sure to compliment his improvement in cooking, along with a gentle ribbing about the pan that he almost had to throw away. The prince just takes it with a wry smile and nudges their chopsticks together. Noctis insists on doing the dishes himself, even going so far as to shove another cup of coffee into his friend’s hand and force him back into his chair.

 

Ignis just watches and drinks his coffee while Noctis cleans up, his brows rising whenever the prince curses softly at the heat of the water. When everything’s finally cleaned and put away, the advisor stands and draws Noctis into a warm hug, resting his chin on the top of his head. 

 

“Thank you, Noct.”

 

He gets a pleased hum in response before he backs up and heads over to his bag.

 

“If you can get started in a game before I am able to find the meeting summaries, I do suppose that means I will have to wait to discuss them with you until you find a stopping point.”   
  


He gives his charge a pointed look, but Noctis is already launching himself for the couch and scrambling around for the controller, a muted grin on his face. By the time Ignis has turned back to the couch with reports in hand, Noctis is in the beginning of what appears to be a long stealth mission and grins wolfishly at the wink Ignis gives him.

 

“Are the troublemakers planning on coming over here?”

 

Noctis shrugs.

 

“They might. You know they do what they want at this point.”

 

Ignis inclines his head in agreement before taking a deep breath.

 

“How was dinner with His Majesty?”

 

Noctis falters for a moment before pausing and setting his controller in his lap.

 

“It was good. Dad’s…”

 

There’s a tense silence before Noctis throws the controller to the other side of the couch before standing up and yanking open the balcony door to lean on the ledge. From Ignis’ angle, he can see the tense line of his shoulders and spine give way to his slim hips. Pale fingers dig into his own arms, and he ducks his head.

 

Ignis joins him after a moment, mirroring his leaning position against the rail as they look out upon Insomnia lit by the morning sun.

 

“It’s not fair. I know it’s childish and won’t change anything, but it’s not fair! Why does it have to be my dad? He’s trying to look after everyone, so why is he being punished?”

 

“It is his duty as the king, Noct.. Just as it will be yours one day.”

 

“Don’t… Don’t remind me. I know, okay? But don’t remind me that my dad’s gonna die probably sooner rather than later.”

 

“Noct…”

 

The raven-haired prince leans his head against Ignis’ shoulder and sighs.

 

“Thank you. For standing by me. I know it can’t be easy sometimes.”

 

“Noctis, for you, I will do anything, go anywhere, be anyone. I will be by your side as long as we both may live.”

 

A small smile flits over Noctis’ lips as he lets his eyes close.

 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first FFXV fic and I know that that a lot of the time they're all ooc but I just have these hc that the boys are soft and comfortable around each other and uhhhhh yeah. Thank you so much for reading!!! Pls leave comments/suggestions below <3 I would love to know what you think! <3


End file.
